Terror with Tusks
Terror with Tusks is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Count Trunkula, the vampire elephant. Roles Starring *Cryptie *Count Trunkula Featuring *Sniffles *Bastion *Torchy Appearances *Slender Loris Plot One night, Cryptie consults a scientist, Sniffles, about his latest discovery. Under a cloth he reveals a blurry photo of what he believes to be none other than the elusive vampire elephant. Sniffles just laughs and tells him there is no such thing. Walking out angrilly, Cryptie vows to find one and bring in its body. Elsewhere, Count Trunkula wakes up hanging upside-down in his cave. Now that night has fallen, he flies with his ears/wings in search of food. In the forest, Cryptie arrives with a sack of peanuts, which he intends to use as bait. He walks through the woods in search of a suitable location, unaware that some peanuts are falling out of a sack and leaving a trail. Meanwhile, Bastion is out unwisely late for an adventure. He bumps into Torchy, who shines his flashlight on him and tells him it is dangerous to be out in the dark. As Torchy walks back home, Bastion continues to march in the forest, until something dashes by. Bastion begins to get scared, unaware of the danger coming to him. Seconds later, Count Trunkula sinks his tusks into Bastion's neck, then slurps the blood into his trunk. Cryptie hears the noise and rushes over. Trunkula disappears in a puff of smoke and Cryptie runs up to Bastion's corpse. He can tell the creature he is looking for is in the area and sets up his trap nearby. Count Trunkula reappears somewhere else in the forest and spots the trail of peanuts. Still hungry, he follows them. Torchy's flashlight goes off and he begins aimlessly running onto a road. Sniffles is seen driving home and, barely missing Torchy, swerves right into a tree. Torchy gets even more spooked and backs up into Cryptie's trap, which closes on his leg. Trunkula has followed the peanut trail to this location and sees Torchy laying dead. Despite his full belly, he drinks up the pool of blood. Sniffles tumbles out of his car with two twigs on his face, and Cryptie comes to the scene and sees him. Mistaking Sniffles' snout for a trunk and the twigs for tusks, Cryptie assumes he has found a vampire elephant and kills him with a stake and hammer. Cryptie puts the body in a cooler and awaits to show it to the public. On the other side of the road, Count Trunkula has slurped up all of Torchy's blood and is now bloated. The sun begins rising and he tries to fly back to his cave. However, his ear wings couldn't keep him in the air for long, so he falls right on top of Cryptie. The sunlight touches him and he blows up. Meanwhile, Torchy's dropped flashlight turns back on. Moral "Don't stay up past your bedtime." Deaths #Bastion is stabbed by Trunkula's tusks. #Torchy bleeds to death. #Sniffles is killed by a stake and hammer. #Cryptie is crushed by Trunkula. #Trunkula is boiled by the sun. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Count Trunkula. *The way Trunkula dies is similar to Lumpy's death from Al In Vein. Lumpy was a vampire in this episode. *Slender Loris appears behind a tree around Torchy's death. *This is the second episode to have a sneak peek. The first episode with a sneak peek was Scam and Eggs. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes